doggietopiafandomcom-20200214-history
Melkador
The Country This page is about the country Melkador. It's divided into 4 cities which each have 3 towns. Each town has 2 streets (only 2, but they're BIG streets.). Facts about Melkador: * Its total length is 37km. * Its population is around 6400 Doggies. * All around the year the weather is mostly rainy. The average Winter temperature is -2 degrees Celsius and the average Summer temperature is 14 degrees Celsius. * Melkador's flag is red with 4 yellow circles on it, one circle near each corner. There's also a bigger blue circle in the middle. * Something/a Doggie that comes from Melkador is Melkese. Now it's time to name the cities! Cities City: Lumase Yipad: This is the only town on Doggietopia which mostly only gets rain in Spring! The streets are Dry Path and Baked Lane. Rorsen: This town is on a desert, yet it still rains here. The streets are Mushy Road and Squelch Street. Pinma: This town is on a giant field with a pretty healthy amount of trees. The streets are Tree Path and Flower Street. City: Zatail Bunterdo: The town of Bunterdo is on a big floor of stone (that must hurt if you fall over!). In this town the streets are Tough Lane and Grey Street. Ar: This town is a giant valley! The streets in this town are called Dip Lane and Climb Path. Drene: The floor of this town is covered in 4 layers of leaves and twigs, but strangely, no trees. The streets in Drene are Leaf Street and Branch Road. City: Grintu Polk: This town has a colourful rainbow floor! The streets are Rainbow Lane and Colour Road. Trindem: In the town of Trindem the houses are like caves. The streets in this town are Cave Path and Rock Street. Yedra: Also known as 'The Weird One' , this town is made of all sorts of wacky things! The street floors are made of marble, the roads are made of brick, the buildings are made of sandstone and the fields are really bouncy! The streets in this town are Weird Lane and Crazy Street. City: Asroa Hoypa: This town is on grass that's about the height of a teenage Doggie! Apart from the pavements, which are made of 20cm wide stone paths. The streets are called Lawn Path and Stony Road. Isaromen: This is a town on a cliff (not the edge, phew!). The streets are Cliff Road and Sky Path. Theroap: The town of Theroap is on a floor of wood. The streets in this town are Wood Lane and Plank Street. National Laws Now let's talk about Melkador's laws! # When you approach a bush, you must tap it 4 times. Any more or less and you'll get bad luck, but tapping it 4 times will bring you good luck. # Never wear a hat indoors, it's considered rude. # To take a trip on an airplane you'll need to be carrying a photo of yourself. # Don't make fun of a Doggie's religion. Famous Places Pond of Silver: This is a cool spot in Hoypa where a big silver pond glitters. The substance inside the pond making it silver has been proven to be safe for swimming in, so it's a good spot to swim in the Summer! The Golden Trees: This is a place in Pinma where there are 4 tall trees. The trunks and branches look like gold. Strangely, the trunk and branches are invincible. Doggies like to go there to practise climbing. Soft Park: Soft Park is a relaxing park in Ar. The ground is made from all kinds of soft substances, like feathers and cotton balls. Glow Cross: Glow Cross is a spot in Polk. It's a big cross made from rock that glitters. Doggies living close to Glow Cross use it to communicate with the StarDogs or Howlers. National Anthem "Oh Melkador, oh Melkador, Our wonderful friendly home Where we can live life happily, And never be alone. We're all different But the same too, in a way, We have personalities and preferences But we share every single day!"Category:Countries